Life According to Me
by Kiss.My.Sass.181
Summary: Sakura's life is complicated. Her crush doesn't even know she exists,the school queen bee is out to get her, and to top it all off,she has to deal with everyone elses problems, like she doesnt have enough already!Sometime's she wishes life was run by her.
1. The 411

**Hi peeps! What's up? Sorry I sorta took a while to get my new story posted. I was feeling pretty lazy, and my computer still hasn't been fixed, so I'm still typing stuff at the library. ( if you're a new reader and didn't read my 1****st**** story, then you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, so don't worry about it. My computers just pretty much dead right now.) Anyways here is chapter uno !**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Ms. Notorious is the name and giving advice is my game. If you've got a problem just give me a shout and I'll help you out. So check the school's newspaper every Thursday to see what it's all about!**

**Thursday, November 01, 2007**

Dear Ms. Notorious,

OMG!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!! My parent's were away for the weekend and I threw a HE-UGE party at mi casa (Spanish for my house) even though my mom said I couldn'tAlmost the whole school was there (maybe even you!?) and the place was like totally thrashed. After everyone left I was too tired to clean up the place so I was all like, "I'll wait till tomorrow to do it." Except I didn't have tomorrow! My parents came home unexpectedly the next day. And of course the place was a total pig-sty so my parents grounded me until New Years Day unless I came up with a really good explanation why I threw the party.

So what should I do? If I tell the truth and they ground me for like forever, then I'll become a social outcast! ( in case you haven't noticed, I'm 1 of the social elite.) BUT! If I lie and say that it wasn't a party, then technically, I'm off the hook, but then I'll feel bad for lying and I hate guilt. So what should I do?? Personally, I wouldn't mind living with the guilt, but you're the expert……

--Queen B of the S.E.

Sakura sighed. Queen B was one of her usual readers who asked for always needed advice. When will she ever learn? Sakura thought to herself, as she shook her head sadly and began to type Ms. Notorious's response.

**Dear Queen B,**

**To you, this may seem like a humongoso problem, but to me, this is a no brainer: TELL THE TRUTH!!! It's always better than lying. Just explain to your 'rents that you really needed to throw this party to get to know everyone in the school better or something like that. You said before that you're parent's could be super cool when they want to be, well just hope that this time, is one of them. Also if I were you, apologizing usually works. If it doesn't and you really don't want to get grounded and you're THAT desperate, begging and pleading could get you a break. If not then hey, look on the bright side: January 1st 2008, is only 2 months away.  ;) Stay sweet peeps and if you need to talk, you know where to hit me at, but if you forgot, it's Ms. N Webster's Konoha Later!**

Sakura finished typing and hit the 'send' button. The she closed her pink dell laptop and put it on top of her desk.

In case you didn't get it yet, Sakura is the notoriously secret Ms. Notorious of the advice column of her school's newspaper. She's 15 and a sophomore of Webster's Konoha High School. Sakura didn't know why she was so good at giving advice, but she was. _Probably cause mom was._ Sakura would always say. Her mom had died 12 years earlier and Sakura had grown up without a mother, so she wasn't exactly the girliest girl in the world. Instead, her father had totally turned her into "One of the guys". But Sakura didn't mind.

When Sakura had started high school, Kurenai sensei ( the teacher who helped run the school newspaper ), noticed that Sakura was very good with giving advice. And since their former Ms. Notorious had just graduated, the newspaper needed a new Ms. Notorious badly, before people stopped reading the paper ( the advice column was the main reason why people read the "Webster Wildcat Times" anymore). Sakura agreed to do it, and the rest is well, history!

"Sakura!" her dad called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!?" She yelled back, as she put her short, pink tresses up in a pony tail.

"The guys are coming over in 10 minutes to watch the game and play poker! You in?"

Sakura smiled to herself. _How could I forget? Wednesday night is always "poker and whatever game is on" night._

The guys were a bunch of Mr. Haruno's buddies who seemed to hang around the house a lot.

Sakura was basically one of them, 'one of the guys' and was always included in what they did.

"Of course I'm in!" Sakura yelled back as she got off her bed and went downstairs……

**Sooooooo??????????? What'd ya think? Sorry the rhyme at the beginning is pretty gay, but I wanted it to rhyme but I kinda suck at rhyming. Anyways, I think that I should also mention that Sakura's school, Webster's Konoha High school, theres only the name "webster's" in it cause I wanted it to be a different school than the 1 in my last story. Just soo you know. So read and review peeps! Ciao! **

**PS., don't expect another chapter till like next week Saturday or something..**

**PPS., I forgot to mention that in the story, the heading of the newspaper says that it's Thursday November 1****st****, but at the end I say that it's Wednesday night ( might I add that it's also Halloween night), well it is in fact Wednesday October 31****st****. It just says Nov. 1****st**** cause that's when the new issue of the newspaper will be printed out.**


	2. Hot Off the Press

**Yo peeps! Whats up? I appreciate the 3 people who reviewed ( yes only 3 people, I'm drowning in misery- weeeeell, no I'm actually not, but its fun to say that I am, when I'm not. Actually, its not fun at all, but I like to say that it is!- I'm painstrickingly weird I know…) On with the story!**

**I don't own Naruto**

"OMG!!!!!! Sakura!" Her friend Tenten screamed from practically the other end of the hallway, waving a copy of the Webster's Wildcat Times, in the air frantically. Sakura let TenTen run up to her before answering, "Yeah?"

"Have you read the advice column of the new copy? It's hot off the press!" Tenten said waving it in front of her emerald eyes.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't need to read it, as she was the one _writing_ it but of course, TenTen didn't know that, no one did-well, not _no one_ no one. Sakura had told her pet goldfish Cappie, when he was still alive ( he died 2 weeks ago ) and had told her dad. "You know I don't read the advice column Ten." Sakura replied nonchalantly. If she had her way, then she would have told her two best friends, Tenten and Naruto, but the job entailed telling NO ONE! Her secret was at risk just by telling her dad.

TenTen frowned. "Well you totally should! Ms. Notorious is totally kick ass man! She dishes out advice like there's no tomorrow."

Sakura tried to keep from smiling at her friends comment of her secret identity.

"Here," Tenten said flipping to page 6, the page the advice column was on. "Check this out. I bet you five bucks that "Queen B", is totally Ino." She said, pointing to the writer, that Sakura had just read herself last night. Sakura grabbed the newpaper, and fake read the column, already knowing what it entailed.

"Yep." Sakura said, shoving the newspaper back to Tenten. "That's got Ino written all over it." After a whole full year of giving these people advice, she kinda got a gist of who each person was by what their names were, and what they wrote in their letter.

Just then, Ino Yamananka and her little posse of the other "social elite" ( S.E. for short, what they called the popular people at their school).

"Speak of the devil." TenTen mumbled under her breath. Sakura sighed. It hurt to look at Ino. When they were younger, they were best friends. Ino was the only one who didn't make fun of her large forehead, and Sakura was in turn equally nice. Ino always had a popular flair about her, even when they were younger. But their friendship came to a brutal end when they found out that they both like the same guy: the silent yet strong and elusive Sasuke Uchiha. Since then, they've been bitter enemies and rivals in everything they did. And even now, in 10th grade and 15 years old, Sakura still had a thing for Sasuke, and she was pretty sure Ino still did as well, judging by the way, she was all over him all the time. But it was too be expected. Ino was "Queen B", and Sasuke was King. It was something that just happened. Sakura sighed again as she saw Sasuke walking down the hallway to meet up with the other S.E. members. Her heart fluttered the way it did whenever she saw him and she started daydreaming about what life would be life if she ran it ( just so you know, Sakura does that a lot- hence the name of the story ). Firstly, there'd be no "Social Elite". Which would mean no one to make fun of teveryone else, or call you names like "forehead girl" as she was countless times in the past. Everyone would friends. People wouldn't need to feel better than everyone else just cause they were rich or really good looking or something stupid. Neji and Tenten would totally get together as Naruto and Hinata would, cause their perfect for each other, and lets face it, their totally crazy for each other too. And of course, Sasuke would be all hers. No Ino to ruin it. Just pure bliss and-

"S. A. K.U.R.A!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in her face while Tenten snapped her fingers at her trying to get her attention.

"Wh-what!?" Sakura stumbled, getting back into reality. "Oh! Sorry! I totally zoned!"

"No duh!" Sakura heard Tenten say under her breath.

"Naruto! When'd you get her?" Sakura asked.

"Like 5 minutes ago! While you were still 'zoning'." He replied.

"Oh! Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto said waving his hand." Anyways, I came to ask if you saw the game last night?"

"Which one?" Sakura asked. The guys had come over for their weekly "poker and whatever game is on" night. And last night, 3 different games were on: Baseball, basketball, and football. Her dad had t-voed them all.

"Uhh, football." Naruto said.

"Totally dude! 20-13, Konoha winning against the Sand! It was intense dude!" Sakura said, high-fiving Naruto, her boy side coming out.

"Very much so Sakura, very much so!" Naruto replied.

Sakura smiled. The whole "intense and very much so" thing was their thing. Tenten thought it was stupid, but Sakura loved it. It was her and Naruto's inside joke from 8th grade.

"Uggh! I'm so not into sports!" TenTen said walking away.

Sakura shook her head and began to get into a heated discussion about last nights game with Naruto as they walked to class together…….

**How was it? The intense and very much so thing is actually what my friend and I do-it's pretty intense dudes! Anyways read and review peeps! Audie!**


	3. Sakura's Wednesday Night Suprise

**Bon jour peoples! Sorry I took pretty long to update-I've probably lost half my audience already, but oh well. I've just been really busy and lazy (mostly lazy though….) lately, but anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Ms. Notorious is the name and giving advice is my game. If you've got a problem just give me a shout and I'll help you out. So check the school's newspaper every Thursday to see what it's all about!**

**Thursday, November 08th, 2007**

Dear Ms. Notorious,

I think my history essay is due tomorrow, but I'm not exactly sure if it is. I asked my friends who were in my class, but they said it wasn't, but I think it is. So what should I do? Should I go type it up in case? Or will that make me a dork? But I don't want to get points taken off from Kurenai sensei if it is in fact due tomorrow. Help me!!!

Signed,

History Dazed

Sakura shook her head. It was Wednesday night-again, and Sakura was checking her inbox. "History Dazed" was the only one who had sent a letter since she last checked last night. But all the letters she had read that week were no-brainers. _I swear, _Sakura thought, _these people need advice on the stupidest, nonsensical things. _For example, on Monday, she had gotten a letter asking if it was possible to wear two right shoes on your feet. Sakura had replied, "Only if you've got two right feet you can!"

"I'm zoning! Ugh! Gotta get back to this!" Sakura said to herself. She was in a rush to finish because she didn't want to be late for "poker and whatever game was on" night, because the "guys" were coming an hour early tonight. So Sakura buckled down, and typed her response.

Dear Dazed,

Just chillax! The obvious answer to this would be: TYPE IT IN CASE!!!! Not to sound mean or anything but- DUH!!!! Who cares if you're the only one in your class who did bring the essay in? Even if they do call you a dork (for the sake of being repetitive)- WHO CARES!?! -- "I know the feeling," Sakura mumbled to herself as she typed.--It's their loss and your gain! So get down to that computer and start typing History Dazed!

Stay sweet peeps and if you need to talk, you know where to hit me at, but if you forgot, it's Ms. N Webster's Konoha Later!

With Love,

Ms. Notorious.

Sakura hit send and closed her laptop with a smile. "Another life save, Ms. N." she said as she hopped off her bed, walked out the door and went downstairs to the kitchen to help her dad get ready for tonight.

"Hey kiddo!" Her dad greeted as Sakura walked into the room. "All done advising?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed some chips from the table and stuffed them in her mouth. After she chewed and swallowed she asked, "When are the guys coming?"

"Ugh…" Mr. Haruno trailed on as he looked down to check his watch, but was stopped when the doorbell rang. "I guess now." He said as he went to go open the door. Sakura smiled. She loved hanging out with the guys (almost as much as she loved hanging out with her two best friends Naruto and Tenten)- playing poker and other card games occasionally, and watching sports. Sitting around the in the living room, booing or cheering along with the t.v., and stuffing your face with as much junk as you could possibly imagine. "Yeah," Sakura said with a sigh, "Wednesday nights are the best!"

Currently, Sakura was wearing a dark green football jersey, with a white #1 on the back. It was the number of her favorite line backer Yoshi Takeshi. She was also wearing white sweatpants rolled up to her knees with Konoha's football team going down the right leg and was barefoot. White and green were Konoha's colors- and they went well together. Her hair was up in a messy bun with random strands of her pink hair sticking out everywhere. Sure she looked sorta messy, but hey- who cares? The only people who were gonna see her were her dad and his friends, and it's not like they'd be gawking at her all night long or anything.

"Sakura!" Her dad's voice called from the doorway, breaking her train of thought. "Yeah!", she called back, stepping back into reality, from her little self-analysis. "One of your little friends from school are here!"

"Oh! I'll be right there!" She yelled back. She thought it was her friend Shikamaru, as he sometimes came with his dad, to escape his troublesome mother, or Naruto who came, because he felt like coming. But boy was she in for a surprise.

Sakura walked from the kitchen and out to the front door, where her dad, Mr. Nara, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Yamananka, Mr. Akimichi, Mr. Hyuga, Mr. Aburame, and Mr. Inuzuka were all hanging by the door. Then she heard a chuckle. Sakura looked up. _Oh crap! _Sakura cursed in her head. _Why's he here?!?!? He NEVER comes on Wednesdays!_

"That's a nice look for you." He sneered while a smirk played onto his face as he took notice of how bedraggled Sakura looked.

Sakura turned beet red and suddenly became aware of how un-put together she must have looked compared to how she usually looked at school. But Sakura forced herself to say, "H-hey…Sasuke."

**Okay, time for explanations! Firstly, yes! I was in fact thinking of the Jets when I wrote the description for Sakura's outfit. Secondly, I know Sasuke's father and mother are dead, but for what I plan on happening in the story, they need to be alive, so yeah. Thirdly, I don't think Kiba has a dad, but lets pretend he does. That's it. But I have a question: Is it possible to sneer at someone at smirk at the same time? I tried to imagine this in my mind, but it didn't work….. Anyways, sinse I know I'm not gonna update for a long time, Happy Thanksgiving! Read and review peeps! Au Revoir!**


	4. Smells Like Teen Betting

**Yo peeps! What is up? (And no, I don't mean what's up, and yes I know, what is up sounds weird, but I like it like that.) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just snuck onto my dad's computer to type this (I'm not really allowed on his computer, for reasons to complicated to explain) so if I get caught, it's you readers fault since I want to please you guys. (It actually isn't your fault per say, I just felt like saying that.) On with the story! Oh and this chapter will probably be short-just warning you, not that I write long chapters or anything, but it'll be shorter than usual. Oh and this chapter is still set on the Wednesday night in the previous chapter in case your wondering.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Ugh!" Sakura grumbled to herself as she collapsed onto her bed. "Tonight, was a TOTAL disaster!" The clock read 12:17 a.m. The guys had just left the Haruno household a few minutes ago. Sakura was moody. Sasuke had come unexpectedly with his dad, and Naruto also came a few minutes after Sasuke arrived. Sakura had embarrassed herself numerous times in front of Sasuke. Which of course was a BIG issue, seeing as though Sakura was like practically in love with the guy, but Ino had tabs on him. And the only way to get Sasuke to notice her was to be someone who Sasuke would actually notice. Which in a way, was someone not herself because Sasuke never gave Sakura the time of day during school, but he did tonight, as Sakura practically died in front of him.

"I'll never live this down!" Sakura said to herself as she curled up into a little ball in her bed and began replaying the events of the night in her head.

_Sasuke appearing unexpectedly. Sakura acting like a total buffoon in front of him. Naruto showing Sasuke Sakura's room telling him God knows what about her while she was in the bathroom. Sakura tripping as she came down the stairs and landed flat on her face at Sasuke's feet as everyone laughed at her. Sakura spilling the bean dip all over Naruto, causing Sasuke to mockingly ask her "Spaztic much are we?" And Sakura turning beet red every time he said this._

The list went on and on and on. _At least I won't have to face him tomorrow at school since he like never talks to me. But I wonder what he and Naruto talked about while they were in my room. _Sakura thought as she began to drift off to sleep…..

Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura's room, 9:02 p.m., Wednesday night

"Here we are!" Naruto said as he pushed the door to Sakura's room open. Sasuke walked inside and Naruto followed. "Why are you showing me this dobe?" Sasuke asked all so nonchalantly.

"Oh I dunno. I thought I might give you a tour of Sakura's room is all." Naruto replied as he flopped down onto Sakura's bed, shoving her laptop which was on it, out of the way. Not many people knew it but Sasuke was actually best friends with Naruto, and vice-versa.

Sasuke looked around with a bored expression as he took in all the details of Sakura's room, such as the hardwood floor, with the circular, lavender rug in the middle. The pink apple laptop that was strewn on her unmade bed where Naruto now sat. The red and white quilt on top of the bed. The stereo system on the ground by the window, with an assortment of c.d.'s scattered around it. The empty goldfish tank on a table by her closet. The purple, red, and blue beanbag chairs off to the side, next to the huge lava lamp. Her wooden bookshelf, overflowing with books. A basketball net attached to her left wall, with a basketball lying on the ground, where Sakura made free throws from her bed. A photograph of her when she was a little kid with some women, who Sasuke guessed was her mom. Another photograph of her and Naruto dressed up for Halloween when they were younger with goofy looking grins on. Sakura's skateboard that lay off to side, that was black on top, but pink, black, red, and white in a design on the bottom. And last but not least, all the posters of famous football, basketball, soccer, hockey, and baseball players pasted all over her cream colored walls. He couldn't help but smile at Sakura's _interesting _room.

"So?" Naruto said with a smirk as he noticed him looking around.

Sasuke was annoyed by Naruto's smirk. Only HE could pull it off with such accuracy and skill-not Naruto. "So what?" Sasuke asked as he slumped down into one of the beanbag chairs. "What'd 'cha think?"

"Of…?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's room. DUH!" Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which in a way it kinda was. "You're totally into her! I can tell!"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. "You think I like _Sakura_?"

Naruto nodded.

"Wow. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Why would I have a crush on Sakura. She's such a bookworm and like the biggest loser ever. I mean, why pick Sakura, when I can have any other girl in the school?" Sasuke said.

"Hmmm…" Naruto thought for a sec, then responded," That may be true, but Sakura's way better than all those artificial, dumb girl in the school. I bet that you secretly want Sakura, but you're too afraid to say it."

Sasuke started laughing so hard that he rolled onto the floor. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" After he straightened himself up, he said, "Fine. I bet you that I don't like Sakura. I'll hang with her till like the end of the year, beginning of 2008. And if by then, I'm like in love with her as you so matter-of-factly claim, then I'll admit it."

"Yeah, yeah! I like it, but hold on! If I win this bet, not only will you have to admit it, but you have to tell the whole school that you uh….um…WET THE BED TILL YOU WERE 12! AAAAAAND! You have to wear your boxers with the little pink hearts on them to school for a whole week with no pants on!" Naruto said getting excited.

"Ok first of all, I never wet the bed, and secondly, I threw those stupid boxers out like a year ago, after you gave them to me." Sasuke said.

"I know you never wet to bed, but you still have to say it! And don't worry about the boxers- I know where to buy more of 'em!" Naruto said.

"But what if I win, and I don't fall in lover with Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Naruto thought about it and said, " Then I'll say that I wet the bed and wear the boxers to school for a week with no pants. BUT!, In order to make it better, you have to be dating Ino while hanging with Sakura. Oh and the bet starts tomorrow"

"Ugh why?" Sasuke asked.

"That way, you know if you're really in love with Sakura or not if you date other girls." Naruto said as if he was the smartest person on the planet.

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. _There's no way I'm gonna lose! This bet'll be a piece of cake, plus I'll get to see Naruto make a fool of himself in front of the entire school! I think hanging with Sakura and dating Ino is totally worth it._

"Fine," Sasuke said as he got up to where Naruto was. "You got yourself a deal." Naruto and Sasuke shook hands just as Sakura barged into her room. "What're you guys doing?" She asked. "Oh nothing." Naruto said as he got off the bed and he and Sasuke walked out of the room leaving Sakura utterly confused….

**I think this chapter is kinda bad but that's only cause I'm rushing to get off, so later! Oh and I was wrong about it being shorter, the chapter was actually longer...**


	5. An Easy Win

**Yo peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks or whatever. How's life? Mine's pretty good I suppose. Anyways I don't have much to say so on with the story! Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I got the title for it from Nirvana's song "Smells like teen spirit."**

**I don't own Naruto**

The next day of school was oddly strange for Sakura. Sasuke had all of a sudden started talking to her, just out of the blue. At first she thought it was a fluke, but it wasn't. Apparently, the great Sasuke Uchiha had decided to start talking to her-which in turn caused trouble for Sakura as Ino began to take notice of Sasuke's strange behavior. Sakura's day went like this……

"I cant believe you knew Sasuke was coming last night and you didn't tell me!" Sakura whined to Naruto the next in front of their lockers.

"Well sorry! I had other things on my mind. More important things like ramen!" Naruto said back to Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said as she approached Sakura and Naruto. Even though she was a year older than them, she didn't mind hanging out with them as they were some of her closest friends.

"Hey." Sakura said dryly. She was still ticked that Naruto hadn't told her that Sasuke was going to crash their 'poker and whatever game is on' night, all because of ramen, Naruto's strange food addiction.

"Yo!" Naruto said with a bright grin.

"What's biting her?" Tenten asked Naruto.

"Forgot her that Sasuke was coming over last night." Naruto said.

"Sasuke came over last night?" Tenten asked in disbelief to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "And cause of Naruto I was ill-prepared."

"Hope he didn't think you were too much of a freak." Tenten said feigning sympathy.

"Gee," Sakura began sarcastically, "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for. Now anyways, I have the new issue of the Webster Times. Have you read the Ms. Notorious section yet?"

Naruto nodded, while Sakura shook her head. "Tenten gave Sakura an appalled look and said," Sakura Haruno! I'm appalled at you! (**No duh! Hence the look!) **

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tenten, I told you already- I don't read that section."

"Oh come on! Don't you at least wanna know whats in here? I mean you part of the newspaper club. Isn't _reading_ it your obligation?" Tenten asked.

"Uh no. _Writing _it is though." Sakura said as she slammed her locker door shut.

"Now that you mention it, what exactly _do _you write for the newspaper exactly? I'd love to read it." Tenten said as she began to flip through the pages of the newspaper looking for Sakura's name.

"Yeah, you've never told us." Naruto pointed out.

Sakura just evaded their questions by turning away and saying that they'd be late for class if they don't leave now. Naruto dropped the subject, said his goodbyes and left for his first period class. Tenten however was not as easily swayed. "You're hiding something." Tenten told Sakura.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura said as she shook her head and began to walk away.

"Sure you don't Ms. Haruno. I'll find out sooner or later." Tenten said with a dubious grin on her face as she scurried off to get to her class before the bell rang…………..

As soon as Sakura entered the classroom, she noticed that Sasuke was blatantly staring at her from his seat in the back. Sakura just blushed as she took her seat and thought, _Oh God! Why's he staring at me! It's cause of yesterday isn't it? _Sakura mentally groaned.

"Good morning class!" Kurenai sensei said as she walked into the classroom. "Today we'll be learning about ……"

Sakura couldn't pay attention to Kurenai drone on about whatever she was teaching on the blackboard, because she felt someone borring their eyes into her back. She was pretty sure it was Sasuke, so she turned around and noticed that he had quickly turned away. _That's odd. _Sakura thought to herself. But little did she know that Sasuke was staring at her because of his bet he had made the night before with Naruto at Sakura's house. He was thinking to himself what an easy win this bet would be for him. But little did he know that he was dead wrong. Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura for the rest of the period, making Sakura squirm in her seat.

As soon as the bell rang, Sakura tried to bolt out the door, but failed miserably as she tripped over the leg of the desk in front of her, spewing her books all over the place. No one bothered to help her clean it up, but were more than willing to call her names like "spazz," "clutz" and "nice going forehead girl!", which was a favorite of Ino's and her posse.

Strangely enough, Sasuke, the last person she'd expected, came to help Sakura gather up her books. "Ugh…thanks?" Sakura said as she tried to run for the door again but was pulled back by Sasuke's firm grip. Sakura heard Sasuke mumble something incoherently to her. "What?" Sakura responded. Sasuke sighed and said unwillingly and annoyed, "I'll walk you to you're next class."

Sakura blushed," Oh…umm…ok?" She said as she awkwardly walked out the door, Sasuke close behind.

"So why did you walk me again?" Sakura asked as she placed her books down on her desk, once they reached her next class.

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura said nothing as she watched Sasuke walk away to his desk next to his other friends in the back. She also noticed Ino staring at her weirdly as if to say, "What the hell do you think you're doing talking to Sasuke?"

Then strangely, enough, Ino _did _come over and ask just that.

Sakura just shrugged in response and sat down, not bothering to say anything to Ino. But in reality, Sakura didn't know why Sasuke had decided to walk her to class. She was just as baffled as Ino was, but she didn't let it show…….

For the rest of the day, Sasuke walked Sakura to all her classes. And every time she asked why, Sakura would receive the same shrug. Ino became more and more obnoxious every time she saw Sakura and Sasuke together. At the end of the day, Sakura told Sasuke that he didn't have to walk her home, when he asked. "It's okay." Sasuke said as he walked Sakura home. It was very silent and akward as they walked. "Well…umm…bye?" Sakura said once they reached her house and Sakura ran inside.

"Yeah," Sasuke said to himself as walked back to his house, "This'll be one easy win."

**Once again, sorry I took so long to update. Just so you know, I'll probably wont update until after the holidays, but then again if I'm bored I might update, so stay posted. Merry Christmas ( if you don't celebrate Christmas, then happy Hanukkah or happy Kwanza or happy whatever else there is…) and a Happy New Years! Later peeps, and I'll see you in 2008 (possibly…)! Well I wont actually **_**see**_** you, but you get the point! Ciao! **


	6. Rejection

-1

**Yo peeps! How's life? Hope everyone's X-mas was great! Happy New Years! Anyways, guess where I'm typing from? My new laptop! Yes, I got it for X-mas! Now I don't have to sneak onto my dads computer anymore! I'll probably be able to update a lot faster now. I'm so happy! But enough of that! On with the story! Oh! before I forget, I'm planning on changing the deadline for the bet between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke has until the night of the dance on New Years eve. I forgot what I had set the date for previously but now it's New Years Eve. Just so you know.**

**If I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be typing this right now.**

Sasuke sighed as he walked over to Sakura's house. It was now Monday, November 12th. _I've got a month and like 2 weeks till New Years Eve. I know that there's no way in hell that I like Sakura, but since Naruto doesn't believe me, I've got to be a total ass to Sakura while we hang. But in a way, that defeats the purpose, because Sakura probably wouldn't want to hang out with someone who's being a total jerk to her, will she?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Actually, he didn't know the answer to his question. He hadn't actually talked to Sakura since they were in 5th or 6th grade, so it might be kind of hard and weird to get into a conversation with her. _Oh well._ Sasuke thought._ If Naruto's right about Sakura liking me back, then I still might have a chance to talk to her because she'll probably still want to talk to me since she apparently has a crush on me like almost every other girl in school. Lovely, another fan girl-but this time I _have _to talk to her._ Sasuke grimaced.

Earlier that morning, Sasuke had planned out his whole approach to the situation. First, he would get to know Sakura for about a week or so. Then as soon as he was sure that he _didn't _like Sakura, he would make it seem as though he wanted them to go out, but then instead ask Ino out. While going out with Ino and hanging out with Sakura, he planned on becoming distant to Sakura, so that she'll get over him. (He didn't want Sakura still liking him after this bet was over-it would be too complicated afterwards and if there was something Sasuke didn't like, it was complications.) Then, he would ask Ino to the Midwinter Nights Ball on New Years Eve. At the stroke of midnight, Naruto would ask him if he liked Sakura or not. The answer of course, would be no-thus ending their annoying bet, and giving Sasuke a week of entertainment as Naruto told everyone the following Monday that he had wet his bed till he was 12, and watching Naruto walk around the school for that week in those ridiculous boxers. Yep, if anyone knew how to form amazing plans, it was most definitely Sasuke, but what he didn't count on, was for his star-studded, "Operation: Convince Naruto That I Don't Like Sakura, While Getting A Big Laugh Out Of It" (or Operation: CNTIDLSWGBLOOI, if you shortened it, but it actually was still pretty long…), to fail.

Before he knew it, he was standing on Sakura's porch, ringing her doorbell. At first no one answered, but then he heard footsteps, walking towards the door. A moment later, Mr. Haruno opened up the door. "Morning Sasuke." He said with a big yawn. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke began, "Did Sakura leave for school yet? I was wondering if I could walk her to school."

Mr. Haruno smiled. It wasn't often that some good looking guy came over to ask if he could walk his only daughter to school. In fact, _no _one _ever _came to walk Sakura to school, besides her best friend Naruto. "Oh she's still here. Just eating breakfast. You can come in, while I go get her."

"Thank you." Sasuke said all polite-like, stepping into Sakura's house. Mr. Haruno nodded and left to go get Sakura. Sasuke began to look around. He hadn't really taken in any thing other than the poker and football game going on when he had come to her house last week Thursday. There was a piano in the far corner with a picture on it. Sasuke walked over to the piano to take a better look at it. He himself was a piano player when he wasn't busy rocking out on his bass guitar. Sasuke slid his finger over the smooth, cool surface of the piano, but stopped when his hand got up to where the picture frame was standing. He frowned. Picking up the picture and looking at it, Sasuke found that it was a picture of Sakura at the beach when she was little-probably 6 or 7 years old. Her pink hair-which was long at the time- was put up into a messy bun, with random strands flying around in the wind- like it had been last week Thursday- except the random strands weren't flying around in the wind cause there was no wind. Sakura was wearing a dark blue 1 piece bathing suit with yellow polka dots on it. Her blue flip-flopped feet were turned inwards and a large pair of sunglasses with red, heart shaped frames, covered most of her face. She had a huge grin on her face that showed her teeth. There was a large gap where her left front tooth should have been. And her hands were clutched around a big red bucket filled over the brim with colorful sea shells.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Sakura looked pretty darn…well, _cute! _If that was possible. But before he could think about the photograph some more, a voice behind him disrupted his thoughts.

"Umm…Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke put the picture down, then turned around and said with a shrug "Thought I'd walk you to school."

Sakura blushed. 'Umm…why? I mean it was nice and all that you walked me to all my classes and stuff and then walked me home on Thursday and Friday, but…why? I mean up until Wednesday night, you haven't said a word to me since like 6th grade or something!"

Sasuke shrugged again and kept his emotionless as he said, "What? I need a reason to be nice to some one? Look if you don't want me to walk you then say so and I'll go."

Sakura bit her lip. "Okay then."

"Okay then _what?"_ Sasuke asked.

"Okay then I _don't _want you to walk me to school. You can go." Sakura said defiantly.

Sasuke on the other hand was taken aback. He wasn't expecting _that_ answer! Unlike the other fan girls who would have just said "Oh Sasuke! Of course you can walk me to school!" while they swooned over him, Sakura just said 'no.' Sasuke wasn't really sure how to take this rejection as everyone always told him "yes". Plus it really weakened his plan of getting to know Sakura better. But Sasuke finally said, "Uhh… I guess I'll just go then…see you at school…" Then he walked out the door, forgetting about his backpack that he had oh-so-casually and coolly dropped onto the floor by the piano……………

_Ugggggghhhhhhh!!! Why did I do that! Sasuke'll probably never talk to me again! Why didn't I just say "sure Sasuke. You can walk me to school." But no! Instead I just _had _to refuse because it would be totally awkward between us!! _Sakura said as she smacked her hand to her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye however, she noticed that Sasuke's backpack was still here, leaning against the side of the piano leg.

Sakura smiled as she picked up Sasuke's backpack. It gave her another chance to talk to Sasuke. With that in mind, Sakura finished the green apple she was eating, chucked the core out in the garbage, and ran out the door, excited, for the first time in many months, to go to school…………..

**There! Another chapter finished! I haven't got mush to say to Later peoples! Read and review. Peace out! ;) **


	7. Playing Right Into His Cards

-1**Hello people!!! OMG!! I'm in SUCH a good mood right now cause I just got my high school acceptance letters and I got into all the schools I applied to and a scholarship too!! PLUS, I've been listening to Fall Out Boy on my laptop (I'm actually listening to them right now) since I got home and watching their music videos on you tube so I'm all like "OMG!! FOB!!! I LIKE TOTALLY HEART YOU!!!!"-which I do cause they're awesome!!!! I'm really hyped up right now. Anyways since I was in such a good mood I decided to type up a new chapter. Enjoy peoples!!!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

Sakura darted into the school building, trying to find Sasuke. She still had his backpack in her hand, and she needed to find him before homeroom unless he wouldn't have any of his books or homework. Sakura groaned. _Where is he! I cant carry this thing all day long! Ugh!_

Sakura looked around some more, then she spotted the back of Sasuke's head across the hallway, talking to Ino and her friends. Sakura really didn't want to go over there with Ino being there-How would she explain why she had Sasuke's backpack? _Oh well, _Sakura thought as she sucked in a breath and walked over to Sasuke.

"Here." Sakura said shoving Sasuke's backpack into his face.

"Oh." Sasuke started. He hadn't realized he'd left it-probably cause he was in deep thought about why Sakura had said no to him walking her to school, earlier that morning. "Uhh…thanks."

Sakura shook her head, "No prob." She said as she started to turn away from the group but was stopped by someone's arm grabbing her own backpack from behind. Sakura turned around to see who it was. It was Ino's arm-surprise, surprise.

"And _why _did you have his backpack?" Ino sneered.

Sakura shrugged. "He left it at my house."

"Why was he at _your _house?" one of Ino's friends asked.

But before Sakura could answer, Sasuke cut in, "I went to go ask her if I could walk her to school."

Ino looked confused as she turned to Sasuke and asked, "Why on earth would you do that?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to shrug. "Cause I felt like it." Then all of a sudden the bell rang and they had 5 minutes before the warning bell rang.

"Come on." Sasuke said blandly turning to Sakura. "We're gonna be late."

"Umm…I can walk myself." Sakura said with a blush as Sasuke began to drag her away from the group.

And being the unsocial person that he was, Sasuke said nothing but his infamous "Hnn." and continued to drag Sakura to her homeroom. _If she doesn't want me to walk her to class, then I'll have to drag her to class. How else am I gonna get to know her? _

"Here we are." Sasuke said as they reached Sakura's homeroom. "Uhh…thanks?" Sakura said uncertainly. _There must be some reason why he's doing all of this all of a sudden. But if I ask him he probably won't give me a straight answer like the other times._ Sakura contemplated in her mind. _Well, I've got 3 and a half minutes till I'm totally late so I'll give it a shot. _

"Hey Sasuke."

No response.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I mean I'm pretty sure you've got better things to do than walk me to school and drag me to class against my will, don't you? Or are you just so bored, that you've decided to just stick to me like glue all of a sudden for a change?"

A moment passed before Sasuke responded. "I know you have a crush on me Sakura." Sasuke replied oh-so-casually.

"W-what!?" Sakura exclaimed turning beet red. _How he hell did he know!?!?!? Well, I guess it's not that unbelievable-almost every girl in school likes him. But still-what does that have to do with him walking me to class? OMG!! WHAT IF HE LIKES ME TOO!!! OMG! OMG!OM-WAIT! Sasuke would _not _like me. He's not the kind of guy to have little high school crushes. And even if he was that kind of guy, why would he like _me?_ I have pink hair for goodness sakes! I act and dress pretty much like a guy, I don't wear makeup so I'm not exactly GORGEOUS or anything-like Ino. Plus I have no idea how to be all girly like Ino and her friends. AND, Sasuke doesn't even know me that well. But still…..NO!! I can't even believe I'm actually entertaining the idea of SASUKE UCHIHA liking me-ME, SAKURA HARUNO of all people!!!!_

"What gave you that idea?" Sakura asked trying to keep her face impassive, but failing to a great extent.

Sasuke chuckled at her efforts to remain nonchalant. "Well you do don't you? Naruto told me so that night I came over last week." He said leaving out the part of the bet.

At first Sakura was shocked but then her face contorted with fury. "Naruto! How could he have told you my secret!!"

Sasuke smirked, she was playing right into his cards. "So you _do _like me?"

"I-I…" Sakura stumbled on her words. She hadn't realized that in her anger at Naruto she had confirmed Sasuke's suspicions. "I don't." Sakura said lightly.

"Uh huh." Sasuke said, pretending to pick something off his nails. "But if you still want to know, I just thought that I'd decide to get to know you better, _that's _all."

"Oh." Sakura said with a blush. _Of course Sasuke doesn't like you back! Why'd I ever think that? _

"Why?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean why do you want to get to know me better?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke opened up his mouth to respond but the warning bell cut him off. "I'll tell you later." Sasuke said, as he walked away, not wanting to be late for class, because if he was, it'd be the 11th time this month, and all his teachers had threatened a suspension since detention didn't seem to be enough for him.

"Uhh…okay." Sakura said, glad to be out of his company for the time being………………

**Another chapter done. I know it's short I'm sorry. I have an inability to write long chapters as you should know by now-if you don't know then you know now! Ciao peeps!**


	8. Dressing Up Equals Total Waste of Time

**Wow it's been a while. I'm sorry for not updating. I've been busy (and lazy of course-when am I not?) and I've been working on my new story 21 Blue Post ****It's****. You guys should check it out. Anyways, here's chapter 8!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Ms. Notorious is the name and giving advice is my game. If you've got a problem just give me a shout and I'll help you out. So check the school's newspaper every Thursday to see what it's all about!**

**Thursday, November 15****, 2007**

Dear Miss Notorious,

I don't really need advice or anything but I have a question. Is being a total conformist bad? I mean I don't want to be like everyone else, but I want to fit in as well. What are your thoughts on this?

Signed,

Mr. Conformity Confused.

Sakura read this last email with relish. She had, had a swarm of letters this week, and was literally on the edge of hurling her laptop to the ground in impatient. In her mind Sakura was saying, "CONFORMITY SUCKS! Be your own person-that random nail sticking out of a wooden plank while all the other nails were hammered into perfection."

But of course that was just her opinion, and she wasn't supposed to give her opinion-just plain, straight facts. And actually it was because of her opinion that landed her on the bottom of Ino's monthly popularity list. So instead Sakura replied:

Dear M.C.C.,

It's not up to me to tell you whether or not conforming is bad. That's something you have to figure out yourself. I know everyone wants to fit in sometimes-not be the odd ball in the group, but doing your own thing and being unique is important as well. Even a little thing like not wearing something everyone else has(like Ugg's for instance. EVERYONE has them!) can set you apart from everyone else and let you defy the laws of conformity. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you. I hope my reply helped you though. (Hey! Maybe tomorrow I'll see one less Ugg infested foot? And perhaps I won't-it's all up to what you decide.)

**Stay sweet peeps and if you need to talk, you know where to hit me at, but if you forgot, it's Ms. N Webster's Konoha Later!**

**With Love,**

**Ms. Notorious.**

Sakura finished typing her reply and hit send. Then she closed her laptop and placed it atop her dresser. She sighed and began to think of her problems. _Sasuke's been really weird these past two weeks. I mean we've probably said more words to each other in like a week than we have in an actual year! I suppose in a way I don't really mind. I am getting to know Sasuke better and he's getting to know _me _better. I guess in a way you could actually call us 'friends'? Or are we still just acquaintances?...No. Definitely friends. Sasuke always seems to hang around me more and we're getting pretty close I suppose (much to Ino's disarray!)… But I still like, like Sasuke. What if we eventually become best friends or something? I know I'd want to take it a step further, but would he? Ugh! Of course he wouldn't! This is SASUKE UCHIHA we're talking about! The human icebox for Pete's sake! The fact that Sasuke has taken the time of day to actually form a so-called "friendship" with me was a totally miracle! So there's no way that we'd become girlfriend and boyfriend…It's just not possible…is it?_

"DING, DONG!" Sakura thoughts were cut off by the door bell ringing and her father's yell from downstairs, "SAKURA! The guys are here!" It was Wednesday night which meant the guys were coming over for their weekly, "Poker and whatever game is on" Night.

_I wonder if Sasuke's coming __tonight?__ He didn't say anything at school today.__ Maybe he'll just show up with his dad like last week?_

"Okay dad! I'm coming!" Sakura hollered back as she jumped up from her bean bag cushion and ran down stairs….

Sakura had taken the effort to fix herself up in case Sasuke was coming. Instead of her usual old, ripped, sweatpants and jersey or oversized t-shirt, Sakura was wearing a nice new pair of black pants with a light blue hoodie. And instead of the usual floppy bun on her had, Sakura had brushed her hair to perfection and let it hang loose, framing her face. She had even taken the pains to apply some mascara and put some perfume on, all for Sasuke. There was no way, Sasuke was going to catch Sakura all bedraggled like last time. Oh, no Jose! So even though Sakura looked _nothing _like her usual self, you had to admit she looked nice.

Sakura, ran down the stairs, hoping Sasuke would be there. Sakura didn't see him. _He's probably in the bathroom, or still in the car or something._ Sakura reassured herself, hoping this whole new look wasn't in vain and a total complete waste of time.

"Whoo-whee!" Naruto whistled when he saw Sakura. "Shut up!" Sakura said, giving Naruto a shove. "Well SO-REE! You look nice is all." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his shoulder where Sakura had pushed him. "Uh…thanks." Sakura said, craning her neck over the tall adults trying to see if Sasuke was there.

Someone tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura whirled around hoping it was you know who. It wasn't. Actually it was her dad.

"Sakura could you go grab a-WOAH!" Her dad exclaimed once he saw his daughter all dressed up. "What happened to you- a makeup tornado hit or something?"

"Ha ha." Sakura replied dryly. "Very funny dad. I'm laughing my head off. I just thought I'd try something different tonight."

Mr. Haruno looked confused. "Why would you want to get all dressed up for poker, sports and totally pigging out?"

"Look, I dunno dad!" Sakura said getting a little irritated. "Cause I felt like it okay!"

"Geez!" Her dad said backing away, and putting his hands up in that universal, "I give up" way. "Teenagers!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. While she loved her dad to death, he could get QUITE annoying at times.

"What's that smell?" Shikamaru asked, sniffing the air.

"It's my new perfume. Do you like it?" Sakura asked holding up her wrist for Shikamaru to get a better smell.

"Ugh…no. It's _way _too strong and smells like fake flowers or something. But since when are you into stuff like that anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not." Sakura said with a shrug. Shikamaru just stared and said, "Whatever." And walked away.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. "Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked calling him over.

"Yeah?" he asked while taking a huge gulp of Seven Up.

"Is Sasuke coming? I don't see him here." Sakura said.

Naruto stopped chugging and smirked. "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Sakura asked feigning disinterest.

Naruto just stared at her for a second and began drinking again. "Nah. He said he was busy."

"Oh." Sakura said disappointed. She had dolled herself up for nothing.

Naruto however didn't notice this. "Oh Sakura. Can you go down to 7-11 and get us some more sodas and popcorn? Your dad was gonna ask you, but you scared him away.

"Um…sure." Sakura said, grabbing a coat and slipping a pair of sneakers on. "I'll be back in 20." She said as she shut the door.

"So much for dressing up." Sakura said as she put her hair back up into her infamous bun, wiped the mascara off with her sleeve and stepped into the cool, quiet, crisp November night air for the 10 minute walk to the 7-11…………….

**Alrighty**** oh.**** Another chapter finished. Once again I'm so sorry for not updating. ****Gotta**** go! ****Au Revoir!**


	9. Paranoia

**Hola****Como ****estas**** Me? Well I'm totally bored right now so here's another chapter.**** It probably won't be long (not that my chapters are long or anything), because I'm not really in a writing mood right now but oh well.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"That'll be $10.67 please." The cashier said smugly as Sakura handed him a $20 bill. The cashier sighed and handed her the change. "Thanks." Sakura replied with a curt smile as she picked the stuff she bought for tonight up. "Whatever." The cashier said with a bored expression on his face.

"I believe the correct response is 'Thank you very much! Come again!'" Someone said from behind as she came over to scold the cashier. Sakura turned around and was surprised to see Ino there, in a 7-11 uniform. _Who would've thought that the princess here actually has a job, at 7-11 no less! Plus she actually seems to enjoy it! Ha! _Sakura thought to herself.

"Now say the correct thing to the customer here-OH! It's _you_." Ino sneered once she caught sight of Sakura standing there, groceries in hand. "Hello Ino. Nice to see you here, _working, _at 7-11." Sakura said with a grin. "I thought you said that you'd never have to get a job, what with your daddy's fortune and all."

Ino glared. "Listen up _Haruno," _Ino spat. "I _had _to get a job here as my punishments for throwing that party while my parents were away. I'm sure you heard how amazingly fabulous it was-but wait! Oh I'm sorry. _You _weren't there. What a shame."

"Oh yes." Sakura started. "What. A. Shame."

Ino smirked. "Now that that's cleared up, why don't you go run along now and go do whatever it is you losers do in your spare time."

"Actually, I was getting some snacks-_Sasuke's _coming over." Sakura lied, putting emphasis on Sasuke's name. _Okay so Sasuke's _not _coming over, but it's not like Ino knows that._

Ino's eyes were daggers. "He is _not_!" Ino said with a shrill laugh, trying to reassure herself of the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Well he is. I should probably get going now-wouldn't want to keep Sasuke waiting now would I?" Sakura said moving towards the door.

"You wouldn't what to do that, oh no." Ino said angrily.

Sakura just smirked. "See you tomorrow Ino, or perhaps here again later tonight." With that Sakura left 7-11.

"Ugh! Sakura and _Sasuke_!?!?!?" Ino screamed, frightening the cashier. "There's just no way! UGH!" Ino threw her apron to the ground and headed for the door.

"Hey!" The cashier called after her. "You're shift doesn't end 'till 9:30! It's only 8:48!"

"Well cover for me then Phil!" Ino said through clenched teeth as she stomped out the automatically opening door as followed Sakura home through the bushes….

Along the way home, Sakura couldn't help but feel as though she was being followed. She kept turning around to see if anyone was following her, but no one was there. Once or twice, Sakura swore she heard footsteps and rattling in the bushes, but it was only a kitten. _Get a grip girl! God! You're being all paranoid. No one is following you-NO ONE! _But her thoughts didn't stop Sakura from quickening her pace.

When Sakura finally saw the familiar bend of her street up ahead, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and ran up to the door, fumbling with her keys to open the door. When she finally opened the door, she ran in, slammed the door shut and slumped down against it.

Everyone was in the living room, so nobody noticed her strange behavior as she sat down on a couch and handed her dad the bag of stuff she bought at 7-11. Sakura realized she still had her jacket on so she walked over to the coatroom, passing the window on her way over. And out of the corner of her eye, Sakura couldn't help but notice a large, looming figure just outside her door.

Sakura suppressed a scream as her jacket fell to the ground and she ran back to the living, covered in a cold sweat…..

Ino chuckled. She had watched Sakura acting all paranoid the whole walk to her house and felt a sense of accomplishment as she scared Sakura from outside the window, a moment ago. Ino also felt triumphant-Sasuke _wasn't _there. Instead, there were a bunch of old guys playing poker in the living room along with two of her classmates Shikamaru and Naruto.

"You are a liar Sakura Haruno, and I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want to hang out with liars." Ino said with a devious grin on her face as a plan to break Sakura and Sasuke's new friendship up formulated in her mind……..

**What'd I tell you? Extremely short I know but I've got nothing better to do 9actually I could read but I'****ve already read and finished three****400-500**** page books**** since Saturday and I'm a little tired of reading. ****Later alligators.**** Adieu! **


	10. To Each His Own Dilemma

**Buena sera everyone.**** How's life? Sorry I took so long to update. I've been preoccupied with other things. Anyways, here's chapter 10. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto of course.**

Sakura sat sulking and partially paranoid on the couch. She was sulking because Sasuke hadn't come and she was paranoid because she was pretty sure that some serial killer had followed her home.

"Come on Sakura! Come and play!" Naruto said to Sakura from the table cards in hand, as he patted her usual chair.

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'm gonna hit the hay instead. I don't feel so good."

Her father looked confused. "You don't? You seemed fine before you left for 7-11. Are you sure you don't want to stick around for the game at least? It's Konoha VS Kirigakure."

"Nah, I'm good-well not _good_ since I feel sickly but you get what I mean. I'll just go." Sakura said, getting up to leave. In actuality Sakura felt fine but she didn't want to linger around downstairs while someone was stalking her outside. Why she didn't just tell her dad she had no idea. _He'll probably think that I'm just being overly paranoid_ –_which I guess I kinda am, not that I'll let anyone know that, _Sakura thought as she climbed up the stairs to her room and closed the door. She turned on the lights and got out a pair of her dad's old flannel light blue, pinstriped pj's, a burgundy robe, and black, fuzzy slippers. Then she took all her clothes and headed to the bathroom where she washed all the makeup off her face, stripped off her clothes and got in the shower….

When Sakura finished her shower, she dried off, put on her clothes and blow-dried her short pink hair dry. Then she went back into her room. With the door open she could hear the guys voices downstairs as they cheered, whooped, and booed. Sakura sighed, sad that she wasn't there having fun with the guys. But it was her own paranoia that kept her from poker and the football game. Sakura sighed as she shut the door, turned the lights off and crawled into bed……

Sasuke looked at his digital clock on his night stand. 9:13 it blared in bright green numbers. He sighed as he began to pace the hardwood floor of his room. He was all alone in the house-his dad at Sakura's house. Itachi away at college and his mother at one of her friends house. He had been feeling strangely anxious that night as soon as he had told his father that he wasn't going to go to their weekly Wednesday get together at the Haruno household. _What is wrong with me? _Sasuke thought as he ran his hand through his raven colored hair, making it look totally messy. _Do I actually _miss _Sakura!?!? There's no way! I mean sure, she's fun to hang out with__ and all and she's pretty sarcastic in a funny way. And when she puts her hair up in her trademark messy bun she looks so pretty! And she gets so cute when Naruto- HOLY SHIT! What am I _thinking!?!? Did I just call Sakura, - SAKURA! - pretty and cute!?!?! Oh good God!

Sasuke groaned and flopped down onto his four poster, king sized bed. "Is it possible that I maybe…_like-like _Sakura Haruno? Forehead girl? The biggest loser in our grade?...OH GOD!" Sasuke smacked his forehead. "I _do _like her! Holy fucking shit. There's no way that I can lose this bet to Naruto. I think I'll have to ask Ino out sooner than I thought…."

Ino snickered as she walked back to her house in the darkness. She had calculated her plan perfectly. Tomorrow at school she would execute her plan that was _sure _to destroy Sakura and Sasuke's new friendship. "I mean who in their right mind would reject _me_?" Ino said as she threw her head back and laughed maniacally….

**And that's all I got. I'm sorry it's not longer but I actually started writing this on Friday and never finished until today so I forgot what else I was going to write. Forgive me-I have a horrible memory of things that happened like 5 minutes ago but if you asked me something that happened 5 years ago, I'll remember-it's really actually quite weird. Anyways guess what guys? My 1 year anniversary on ****FanFiction**** is in 2 days****March 12****th****Whoo****! What incredible fun! Alright, I'll stop now-you guys could probably care less about my authors note. Au ****Revoir****! Read and review- I can just hear that review button calling out your name, beckoning your mouse arrow closer and closer until you all of a sudden click it and a trance takes you over and you begin to type the best review you've ever written!... I'm a bit psycho- don't mind me….**


	11. Suprise, Suprise

**Oh dear God please don't kill me. run's behind garbage can to avoid rotten food and other unknown substances being thrown at her I am sooooooooo incredibly sorry about the 3 month delay. The reason I haven't updated is that I've gotten sick of writing this story and thought about just deleting the whole thing. But then I thought that won't be fair to all you loyal readers out there who I hope can find it in your hearts to forgive my very long absence from the FF scene. I'll try and make this a long chapter to make up for the wait but don't get your hopes up. BTW, the story is coming to close soon-maybe 5 or 6 chapters more? I don't know it could be more or less.**

**I don't own Naruto**

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said brightly the next day at school, having gotten over her sulkiness and paranoia from the night before.

Sasuke didn't say anything and instead just continued on stuffing books into his messy locker. Sakura continued. "You didn't come last night-how come?"

And once again Sasuke ignored Sakura. Sakura just stood there waiting for a reply that would never come. The bell finally rang and Sasuke slammed his locker door shut and walked off to his first period class, without even saying a word to Sakura. Sakura knew something was up. "I wonder what's biting him." Sakura said to herself. Then she shrugged. "He'll be out of it by lunch time." And with reassuring note Sakura walked over to her class before the 2nd bell rang…

--00--

Lunch time came and went and still Sasuke ignored Sakura. "Something's definitely bothering him." Sakura said to Tenten and Naruto later that afternoon before they left school. "You want me to go talk to him?" Naruto asked, being totally considerate for once in his life.

"Could you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said as he set off to find his friend….

--00--

"Hey man." Naruto said as he walked over to Sasuke, who was at his locker packing up. "What's up?"

Sasuke shrugged, not really in the mood for talking to his idiot of a friend.

"Sakura said you've been ignoring her all day."

"Yeah, and?" Sasuke said as he picked up his black backpack and slung one arm over his right shoulder.

Naruto shrugged but then said, "Not trying to get out of liking Sakura by ignoring her are we?"

Sasuke huffed. "As if I ever liked her in the first place. 'Sides, I'm just getting tired of her hanging around me all the time." He lied. In truth, Sasuke was most definitely _not _getting tired of his pink haired friend-not that he'd let Naruto know that. His reputation was at stake. If people saw Sasuke prancing around the school in boxers with little pink hearts all over it, he'd lose his cool, mysterious, stoic façade. He'd be dubbed a total loser even though he currently sat on top of the popularity chain, and be the laughing stock of the school. And _that _was something Sasuke could not have.

"I'm getting about ready to ask Ino out." Sasuke said as he began to walk to the entrance to catch the bus-he didn't feel like walking home today.

"Really!?" Naruto asked as a big grin formed on his face and he ran to Sasuke, trying to catch up with him.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke said with a slight wince as he dreaded the thought. "The next time I see her."

And all of a sudden, as if on cue, Ino pranced her way up to Sasuke, shoving Naruto away in the process. "Hey!" Naruto protested, but he didn't really mind that much. He gave Sasuke a quick thumbs up as he got on the bus. _Can't wait to see what happens. _Naruto thought. _I know that Sasuke would NEVER fall for someone as vile and annoying as Ino. _He surprised himself by even knowing what the word "vile" meant. "Oh yeah!" Naruto said to no one in particular. "I know what the word 'vile' means! I'm smart!"

"Good job smarty pants." Sakura said as she walked down the isle of the bus. "Scoot over."

Sakura sat down next to Naruto after he moved to the inside of the three-seater. "Where's Tenten?"

"Oh." Sakura answered. "She decided to walk home with Neji."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "_Hyuuga_!? Hinata's cousin?"

Sakura nodded. "Is there any other?"

"Why?" Naruto asking. "She's always complaining about how annoying he is-what with his 'flowing mass of dark hair'" Naruto quoted what Tenten always said.

Sakura bit her lip. Naruto was unaware of Tenten's little crush on the Hyuuga prodigy and she wasn't so sure if she should tell hi –Naruto wasn't exactly the best person to tell secrets to. "I dunno." Sakura lied. In actuality Sakura did know…

_Flashback- 7 minutes ago…_

_Sakura and Tenten were standing by Tenten's locker after Naruto had left to go find out what was wrong with Sasuke."So Sakura," Tenten started ,"you've yet to tell me what it is exactly that you do for the newspaper."_

_Sakura shrugged. Her friend was always pestering her with this question. Tenten whipped out today's issue of Webster Times. "I've scoured the whole thing but I never see your name in any of the articles. Are you sure that you're really in the newspaper club?"_

"_Yes Tenten. I give you my word-I, Sakura Haruno am a member of Konoha Webster's newspaper club." _

_Tenten still looked wary but before she could say more, 11__th__ grader Neji Hyuuga (__**sorry to interrupt but I don't know if I've ever mentioned this but Tenten is in 11**__**th**__** grade and Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Ino and all those other people are in 10**__**th**__**)**__ walked up to Tenten and Sakura. "Hey there Haruno, Tenten." He gave Sakura a quick curt nod but put on a cheesy smirk when he said 'Tenten'._

"_Oh," Tenten said trying to feign utter boredom and not caring that the hottest guy in the school-besides Sasuke of course-was actually talking to her. Although the two actually__** did**__ talk a lot-they were close friends but they usually fought and bickered a lot."It's you."_

"_Yes. It's me. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to grab a pizza or something?"_

"_What, like __**now**__?" Tenten asked a little surprised._

_Neji nodded. "Like a…date?" Tenten asked a little hopeful, but keeping it masked underneath her cool and not caring act._

_Neji did his best to look appalled. "Oh God no! I'd rather chew my fingers off and feed them to my uncle than ask you out on a date."_

_Tenten could tell he was kidding and played along. "Phew! Good. Cause I'd rather see my mom dance around the school naked than go out on a date with you."_

_Neji nodded in earnest. "Glad we agree."_

_Tenten nodded. "Come on let's go on our not-date." Neji said as he dragged Tenten away. "Talk to you later then?" Sakura called out._

"_Yeah! Bye!" Tenten called back, leaving Sakura all alone in the hallways before deciding to go take the bus with Naruto…._

And that's what happened, as Sakura replayed the event in her mind. "So did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"What was bugging Sasuke?" Sasuke reminded him. "Did I do something to him?"

"Oh…right. That…thing." Naruto said uneasily. Went he went to go talk to Sasuke he'd assumed he was ignoring Sakura because of the bet, so he hadn't really bothered to ask him. And it wasn't as if he could just go out and tell Sakura that "he and Sasuke were betting on whether or not Sasuke had a crush on you, but along the way he'd have to break your heart and stuff. We're really sorry for any pain that we might have caused you," and expect it to go over well.

But just before Naruto opened his mouth to say some excuse Ino came running up the isle of the bus, shrieking and jumping up and down while Sasuke slowly followed her with a grim look on his face that screamed "save me!"

"OMG!! GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!?" Ino shrieked.

When no one would guess, Ino came right out and said it. "SASUKE JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!" More screaming and jumping ensued. It seemed as though her diabolical plan to destroy Sakura had been forgotten.

But Sakura on the other hand was not at all giddy or happy or even amused. All she could manage was an open-mouthed "WHAT!?"…

**Did I not say "don't get your hopes up?" Well it may not be long but at least it's something. For your information, I won't be updating for a while because my talent show thing is this Friday and all I'll be doing is practicing for it. And then finals will start and my S.S. (History) state test is the 1****st**** week of June and then it'll be the week of 8****th**** grade graduation. And I really can't wait for that. Plus my birthday is in 2 weeks. So I'll be really busy until after graduation- but hey, c'est la vie ("that's life" in French). So don't expect any more updates till the 3****rd**** week in June. But once it's Jul 4****th****, I'm leaving for vacation and I won't get back until August. But I'll try and finish the story up before then. Read and review peeps. Ciao!**


	12. Getting Over Him

**Hey people. I'm not even gonna bother making excuses about why I haven't updated in like a couple of months. All I can say is that I'm sorry. Anyways, on to chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Did she just say that Sasuke asked her out?" Sakura asked Naruto disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh." Replied Naruto nonchalantly.

"Hmm." Sakura murmured, "I thought so…"

Sakura couldn't believe it. _We were getting along so well…well maybe not lately since he doesn't seem to want to talk to me-but we were friends-really _good_ friends at that! I was pretty sure he'd ask _me_ out if he were to ask someone out in the first place…and not once did he ever even mention Miss Prissy Pants Ino…and when he did all he said was how annoying she was and how he wished she would just leave him the hell alone. And I was pretty sure he flirted with me like once or twice…unless I misunderstood him and stuff…but still…why Ino!? I mean of all the girls in the school, I know for a fact that Ino is probably the last person in the world that Sasuke would ever fall in love with._

Sakura sighed and pressed her head against the cool glass window of the bus. She didn't understand why Sasuke would ever like Ino. _This has got to be a totally clichéd question but…what does Ino have that I don't? I know for a fact that I'm smarter than her, but other than that what is there? I guess she's pretty and popular…and that's really it-well that and her daddy's got truckloads of money._

Sakura spent the rest of the bus ride and the rest of the weekend in a daze of disappointment. Monday morning came and went, as did Tuesday and before Sakura knew it she was sitting on her bean bag chair, pulling her laptop onto her lap and finishing up her replies to her latest stream of questions, Wednesday evening.

**Ms. Notorious is the name and giving advice is my game. If you've got a problem just give me a shout and I'll help you out. So check the school's newspaper every Thursday to see what it's all about!**

**Thursday, November 22****, 2007**

Dear Miss Notorious,



I have a friend and I think she's been hiding something from me. Every time I ask her about it she always avoids the question. What should I do? What she's not telling me isn't major or anything life threatening-or at least I don't think so. But I still want to know. So should I just leave it alone or try to find out for myself?

Signed,

A Concerned Friend

Sakura was still sulking about Sasuke to really care about what she was reading so she just wrote the first thing that came to mind.

Dear Concerned Friend,

My advice is this: If the secret your friend is keeping from you is going to harm her or anyone else I would suggest you try and figure it out before it's too late. If the secret is completely harmless then just leave it. She has the right to keep things from you if she wants.

**Stay sweet peeps and if you need to talk, you know where to hit me at, but if you forgot, it's Ms. N Webster's Konoha . Later!**

**With Love,**

**Ms. Notorious.**

Sakura finished typing and hit send. If her mind wasn't so jumbled at the moment, Sakura might have realized that "A Concerned Friend" was actually Tenten, talking about Sakura and how she wouldn't tell Tenten what it was that she did for the school newspaper. But of course Sakura didn't realize that. Instead, after checking her emails for a few minutes, she flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. "How could Sasuke like Ino?" she asked herself quietly.

"I thought that maybe…well I had hoped that he…_liked_ me. But I guess I was wrong." A single tear squeezed out from under her closed eyelids and rolled down her cheek.

Sakura groaned. _Come on girl, pull yourself together!_ She berated herself. _No guy is worth your tears,_ she thought, remembering what her mom had once told her when she was still alive. _If Sasuke can choose Ino over me then that's his loss, not mine._



Sakura smiled and wiped her eyes. It was time she stopped brooding over Sasuke's choice and started focusing back on what was important right now- poker and the hockey game that was on tonight with her dad, his friends, and Naruto and Shikamaru……

--00--

Sakura kept up this newfound attitude throughout the rest of November and into December. The temperature dropped and snow began to fall creating widespread white blankets all over Konoha. And with the sudden turn of weather, the Konoha Webster High's annual Mid-Winter New Years Ball approached as well. The ball (which was the last event before school closed for the holidays) was now only a week away- next week Friday to be exact and Sakura had been receiving bucket loads of emails for Ms. Notorious from people asking for advice on whether or not they should ask someone out or not to the upcoming Ball.

And while all these letters were highly annoying, Sakura had to admit that so far her life was going pretty good. Tenten had finally stopped questioning Sakura about what it was that she wrote for the newspaper and had instead started hanging out with Neji more often, Sakura's grades were up-not that they were low in the first place-, Konoha was winning in all the sports Sakura watched, and to top it all off, Sasuke had been ignoring Sakura for a while now, which was totally alright with her as Sakura had convinced herself that she was better off without Sasuke in her life.

"So have you gotten your dress for the ball yet?" Tenten asked Sakura the Wednesday afternoon a week before the ball.

"Nah. You?" Sakura replied nonchalantly.

Tenten shook her head. "Mom and I are going shopping tonight. You wanna come?"

"Oh," Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet guiltily. "I…ah…can't. I'm busy." Sakura didn't like lying to Tenten but she couldn't exactly tell her that she was busy answering letters for Miss Notorious now could she?

"What are doing?" asked Tenten with the same suspicious air that she had whenever she asked Sakura what it was that she wrote for the newspaper.

Sakura shrugged. "You know, the usual: playing poker and watching sports on TV."

"Oh come on," Tenten whined. "You do that every Wednesday night. Don't you want to try something new…different for a change?"

Sakura shrugged again. "I'm sorry but I just can't. My dad will be too disappointed."



Tenten sighed. "Fine then…If I ask my mom if we can go shopping tomorrow do you think you'll be able to come then?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sakura said.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Tenten said with a smile as she took off.

"Bye." Sakura called out after her.

Sakura turned around to walk over to her locker. She opened it and began stuffing books into her backpack. When she was done she slung her backpack over her shoulder and met up with Naruto. "Hey." She said.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto replied slamming his locker door shut. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Are you coming over tonight?" Sakura asked as they began to walk out of the school's doors and onto the bus.

"Oh…er…sorry. I can't. I'm hanging out with Sasuke tonight you see…" Naruto trailed off with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Oh. No prob." Sakura said as they got onto the bus. Sakura looked down at the ground of the bus as she made her way to the back of the bus. But once she looked up her emerald eyes immediately locked on with none other than Sasuke's own onyx eyes. Sakura blushed and looked straight ahead. She walked passed where Sasuke was sitting next to Ino with purpose. But as she continued on walking and sat down Sakura could still fell Sasuke's eyes on her. Sakura made a point of blatantly ignoring his stares and wished Sasuke would just pay attention to Ino who was animatedly chatting to Sasuke without realizing that she was being ignored.

Sakura caught snatches of Ino's monologue as she was sitting only 3 seats ahead of where Sakura and Naruto were sitting. "…it's purple with a turquoise belt that goes around the waist and-ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME SASUKE!?"

"Hmm…what?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed expression on his face as he turned back around to look at his fuming girlfriend.

"I said 'are you listening to me?' I was describing my dress for the ball"

"Oh yeah, right." Sasuke said.

Sakura decided to stop listening in on their conversation at that point and instead took out her iPod from her backpack, plugged in her ear buds and hit play on the first song she saw- "It's A Hit" by We Are Scientists….



--00--

Later that night as Sakura once more pulled out her laptop onto her desk and began reading her many letters that Ms. Notorious received, Sakura read one letter that seemed as though it was from Neji.

**Ms. Notorious is the name and giving advice is my game. If you've got a problem just give me a shout and I'll help you out. So check the school's newspaper every Thursday to see what it's all about!**

**Thursday, December 13****, 2007**

Dear Miss Notorious,

I really like this girl, but I'm not sure if she likes me back. We're really good friends and stuff and I was wondering if I should ask her out to the Ball next week Friday and ask her to be my girlfriend then? But if she doesn't like me back I'm afraid that asking her out will ruin our friendship and I don't want to risk that. So should I go ahead and ask her out to the Ball as my girlfriend or just ask her to go with me as a friend and leave it at that?

Signed,

Anonymous

Before proceeding with answering this letter, Sakura called up Tenten on the phone. She had a hunch that the letter was from Neji, and if her hunch was correct, Sakura would want to get her facts straight before replying.

"Tenten speaking."

"Hey Tenten, it's Sakura." Sakura said once Tenten answered.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. Hey, do you like Neji?"

"Uh yeah, he's one of my best friends."

"No, I mean _like_, _like_ him…as more than a friend."



There was a pause on Tenten's end of the line. "…Oh. I…uhh…I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…I mean cause you hang out with him a lot and stuff-"

"What's your poin!?" Tenten cut in angrily.

"No need to get all defensive Ten. I was just wondering is all…"

"…Right, sorry."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

There was an awkward pause. Still determined however Sakura added, "So if Neji were to ask you out to the Ball next week Friday as his date, would you say yes?"

"…I suppose." Tenten mumbled.

Sakura smiled. "Okay then, that's all I wanted to know. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah…bye." Tenten said as she hung up.

Sakura hung up as well and went back to her laptop.

Dear Sir Knight of Anonymity, (I had to give you a more fun name-hope you don't mind!)

As a third party observer with no clue what-so-ever as who you are or who this girl you like is, I'm going to say that you should take the risk and ask out this girl of yours. I have a feeling that she might just say yes!

**Stay sweet peeps and if you need to talk, you know where to hit me at, but if you forgot, it's Ms. N Webster's Konoha . Later!**

**With Love,**

**Ms. Notorious.**

Sakura finished typing the response and hit send. Afterwards she shut off her laptop and put it to charge while she headed downstairs for the weekly routine….

--00--



"So how has Ino been treatin' ya?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he flopped belly first onto Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke came and pushed Naruto off so that he could lie down on his bed.

"Ouch!" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I absolutely detest that girl." Sasuke said calmly.

"Hmm…Betcha miss Sakura right about now." Naruto said with a knowing grin.

"Not really." Sasuke said a bit too quickly.

"Uh-huh. Sure Sasuke. I saw how you kept on staring at Sakura on the bus this afternoon." Naruto said as he picked himself up off the ground and sat down in front of Sasuke's TV and turned on his XBOX 360 and began playing Halo 3.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke lied. In actuality he knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. Ever since he had started going out with Ino as part of Naruto's and his bet, all Sasuke could think of was Sakura. Unfortunately for him, Sakura seemed to be ignoring him as much as possible. Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could go on without talking to Sakura. Although he wouldn't admit, Sasuke was sure that he was pretty much in love with Sakura, let alone infatuated.

"Just give it up Sasuke." Naruto said never taking his eyes off the TV screen as he pushed buttons on the controller in quick succession. "We both know you like-maybe even _love_ for all I know- Sakura. You're just hurting yourself by thinking you can get over her by going out with Ino."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto however didn't notice as his gaze was transfixed on the TV. "If you admit right now that you like Sakura, we'll end the bet right now and you'll only have to wear those boxers around school for three days instead of the whole week. What do you say?"

"I say screw you Naruto." Sasuke said. "I don't like Sakura-never have never will…"

--00--

"I'm so glad that you could join us Sakura dear." Tenten's mother said the following evening at the mall.

"Glad to be here." Sakura said as the three of them climbed up onto the escalator.

"So where do you girls want to go first?" Tenten's mom asked once they stepped off the escalator, trying to dodge busy shoppers who were starting their Christmas shopping.



"Any where is fine by me!" Tenten said brightly. Ever since Neji had asked her to the Ball that afternoon at school, Tenten had been pretty much filled with happiness. Sakura on the other hand was glad to see that Neji had followed Ms. Notorious' advice.

"Hmm…you know what girls? Do you mind if I just pop off for a little bit? I want to go get some more Christmas presents for people." Tenten's mom asked as she eyed the passing Christmas shoppers warily.

"Not at all." Sakura said.

"Alright then. I'll meet you two back here in an hour."

"What if we're not done by then mom?" Tenten asked.

"Then we can go back and shop some more." She answered.

"Okay. Bye mom!" Tenten said with a wave as her mother took off in the opposite direction. "Do you know what time it is Sakura?"

"Uhh…no. Should I?" Sakura asked a bit scared-once Tenten was in shopping mode, she could be as deadly as a black mamba to anyone who opposed her.

"It's shopping time!" Tenten squealed as she grabbed Sakura's arm and headed for the first shop…

**Okay. That was a long chapter I suppose. Anyways hope you liked it. The story's almost done-like 3 or 4 more chapters left, maybe even 2. Read and review peeps! Ciao! **


	13. The Ball

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while-my internet service was disconnected while I was away so I had to wait for it to come back. Anyways, I'm not sure if you guys noticed but the author's note that was in chapter 12 has been replaced with an actual chapter so I'm not sure if you got an alert for it or whatever but there's a chapter there now. Anyways, the story is almost done. After I finish this story I'm going to try and devote all my time to 21 Blue Post-it's and my other story that I'm writing for Fiction Press. But enough talking, here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura carefully removed her dress for the Ball from its plastic bag and laid it out on her bed. It was the first time that Sakura was looking at the dress since she bought it with Tenten last week Thursday. Now it was Wednesday and two days before the famed Ball. "Can't say that I'm exactly thrilled to wear you." Sakura said quietly to dress.

The dress laid there, in mocking silence as if to say "Too bad for you! You've already bought me and now you have to wear me in two days!"

"Oh we'll see about that." Sakura said to it as she picked the dress back up, put it back in the plastic bag and hung it back in her closet. And with a satisfied sigh she picked up her laptop and began to check Ms. Notorious' letters.

Much to Sakura's surprise, once she logged on and checked her inbox, Sakura found that she had absolutely no new letters. Thinking it must be a fluke Sakura hit the refresh button on her web browser and checked her inbox again. There still were no new messages.

"Weird." Sakura said to herself. Every single Wednesday night ever since Sakura had become Ms. Notorious, Sakura had always had letters to read and respond to. It was tradition just as Wednesday night was "Poker and whatever-game-was-on night." "Guess I get a night off." And with that, Sakura closed her laptop and went downstairs, an hour earlier than she usually did on Wednesday nights….

--00--

"This is _so _weird." Tenten said during lunch, the next day at school as she stared at the blank space in the school newspaper where Ms. Notorious' column usually was placed. "There's no Advice Column this week."

Sakura shrugged. To her this was already old news. She leafed through her Caesar salad with her fork. "Maybe no one needed any advice this week."



"Maybe…" Tenten said quietly as she put the newspaper down. Tenten sighed as she stuck her spoon into the glob that was supposed to be clam chowder but instead looked like barf.

With an amused expression, Sakura watched her friend stare at her lunch in disgust. "You should have just gotten the salad like me Ten."

"I _know."_ Tenten said with a sulky disposition as she threw down her spoon in exasperation.

Sakura chuckled as she took another stab at her salad. Then out of nowhere, Naruto appeared at her side. "Hey Naruto."

"Hey. Kurenai sensei told me to tell you that she needs to talk to you about some newspaper thing."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Tenten start a little. "Right," she said briskly getting up. "Ten, you can have the rest of my salad if you want."

"Really?" Tenten asked happily.

"Yep. See you guys later." Sakura replied as she left the cafeteria and headed in the direction of the newspaper office, ignoring the stares that Sasuke was giving her….

--00--

Tenten meanwhile was happily tucking into Sakura's salad, relishing the idea of eating actual food and not the unidentifiable mush she had gotten for lunch when all of a sudden, something shiny on Sakura's abandoned chair caught her eye. Tenten put the fork down and pulled the chair out. Sitting right there was Sakura's house key. Tenten picked it up. _I suppose I should go give this to her seeing as how I won't be seeing her for the rest of the day and it doesn't look as if she's going to be coming back._ Tenten stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and started walking towards the newspaper office…

--00--

"So would you care to explain to me why you didn't answer any letters this week?" Kurenai said once Sakura had sat down in her office across from Kurenai and her desk.

"There weren't any." Sakura said lamely while fiddling with the hole forming on her green sweater.

Kurenai looked confused. "Really? That's odd."

"I know."



"Are you sure…?"

"I am. As Ms. Notorious I would _never not _answer any of the letters that I receive." Sakura said aware that she had used a double negative.

But as Sakura said that, she heard someone gasp, drop something and run off. Sakura stood up and looked out the door. Immediately her eye caught hold of her house key lying on the ground and saw a whoosh of blue jeans turn round the corner. Sakura picked up her key, pocketed it, and hoped to God that whoever the person was that they hadn't heard the conversation between her and Kurenai.

"Alright Sakura. You can go." Kurenai said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and walked out of the office wondering who the person was although she had a vague idea of who it could have been…

--00--

The next day at school had passed in a blur. Everyone was excited about the Ball later that night and all people talked about was what they were wearing. Sakura hadn't gotten a chance to ask Tenten if she was the one in Kurenai's office yesterday. So later that night as Sakura came out of the shower and took out her dress and shoes, Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

Sakura quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup…

--00--

"Nice tie." Sasuke sniggered to Naruto as the two of them walked into the doors of their school's gymnasium, their dates following closely behind. Both boys had black suits on.

Naruto grinned and looked down at his obnoxiously bright orange tie. "You like?"

"Oh yeah man. It sure beats my boring old emerald green one." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"And look what it does!" Naruto exclaimed as he pressed a button on the back of his tie and all of a sudden 10 bright lights came on and started blinking. Ino regarded Naruto's tie with great disgust.

"Dear God Naruto. Where did you get that thing?"

"Oh!" Naruto said surprised. "The same place I bought the boxers in our bet! Why? You want one too? We could be tie buddies!"

Sasuke gave Naruto an appalled look. "_Why am I friends with you_!?"

Naruto smiled big and wide. "Cause you love me you idiot!"

"I most certainly do not Nar…Oh my God!" Sasuke's jaw dropped down about a mile.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking in the direction of where Sasuke was looking.



"Oh." Naruto said once he understood what Sasuke was looking at.

Sakura had just walked into the gym. She was wearing a strapless, knee-length emerald green dress with a mini black ribbon that tied in front, at the side, right under the bust. And under the ribbon, started a black gauze-like material that went over the green part of the dress and reached all the way to the hem. The green of the dress really went well with Sakura's sparkling green eyes and matching eye shadow. Her usually short, pin-straight pink hair was curled into perfection and was put up into an elaborate bun with a few tendrils coming out here and there, framing her face. Also, her black, strappy heels made Sakura seem pretty tall. In other word's Sakura simply looked…

"Stunning." Sasuke whispered to himself, his mouth still hanging wide open, still staring at Sakura.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Ino jabbed into Sasuke, ending his reverie.

"N-nothing." Sasuke said, quickly catching himself and closing his mouth.

"Doesn't Sakura look H-O-T _HOT_? And what a coincidence that you guys match! " Naruto said to Sasuke with a snigger.

Sasuke nodded dumbly. "_What_!" Ino said with sharply. "_What about Sakura!"_

"Huh? What?" Sasuke said, still entranced by Sakura's appearance.

Ino glared and then said icily, "We.Need.To.Talk._NOW!_"

As Ino pulled Sasuke away, Naruto watched in amusement. Then he sighed. _He should just admit it. Sasuke is CRAZY about Sakura._ "Come on Hinata," Naruto said turning to his date," let's dance."

--00--

Sakura stood at the entrance of the gym looking for her friends. As her eyes swept the room Sakura couldn't help but notice the way Sasuke was looking at her. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked with his mouth wide open. She really wanted to walk over there and tell Sasuke if he didn't close his mouth soon flies would fly into his mouth. But Sakura stifled the urge at the sight of a livid Ino pulling Sasuke away. Sakura let her eyes linger on those two for a while. Sakura could tell that they were arguing-well _Ino_ was arguing, Sasuke was just his same stoical self-by the way that Ino kept wringing her hands and shooting Sakura angry, accusatory glares. After 5 minutes however Ino began to cry and yell very loudly, attracting curious glances from everyone in the gym. Suddenly, Ino stomped her feet and ran out of the gym in hysterics. Everyone could tell that Ino Yamananka, Queen Bee had just been dumped by Sasuke Uchiha, heartthrob of the school.

Sakura sighed. She felt a tad bit sorry for Ino; She wasn't the only one to have their heart broken by Sasuke. Eventually she spotted Naruto dancing with Hinata Hyuuga and smiled. Hinata was Neji's younger cousin and was very shy. She also had an enormous crush on Naruto and Sakura was glad to see that Naruto had taken _her_-not Ms. Notorious'-advice and asked Hinata to the Ball. She gave the two of them a little wave and began looking for Tenten.



A few minutes later, Sakura spotted Tenten and Neji at the punch bowl. Tenten looked gorgeous in her shimmery baby pink halter dress adorned with small Clearwater pearls at the stitches. She had a bunch of pearls hanging around her neck. Her hair was down for once and had been curled. Sakura had been meaning to go and ask Tenten about yesterday but now that she had seen Tenten, Sakura just couldn't manage to work up the nerve to go over there and ask. Instead she let Tenten enjoy her company with Neji.

Sakura walked onto the dance floor and started talking to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was in a pearly white, spaghetti strapped dress with pink fringe. "You look so pretty Hinata!" Sakura gushed, like all girls do at big fancy events.

Hinata gushed back. Naruto just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "girls!".

"So Sakura have you heard? Sasuke and Ino are over." Naruto said as a new song came on and Sakura started to dance with no one in particular.

"Yeah and…?" Sakura yelled over the music.

"He's available! And I know you like him Sakura! You didn't _really _get over him once he started going out with Ino. Don't lie."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued dancing. "You know what? I'll be right back." Naruto said to Hinata and Sakura.

"Whatever." Sakura said. "Let's dance Hinata."…

--00--

"So now that you've broken up with Ino what do you plan on doing now?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they leaned against the wall.

"You heard?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The whole _world _heard that little argument man." Naruto said as he patted his friend's back.

"To answer your previous question, I don't plan on doing anything. I'm not going to lose this bet."

"Sure, sure." Naruto said. "But just _look_ at her tonight man. Sakura looks so great and she's pretty lively too; dancing around the place like that with anyone and everyone."

Sasuke shrugged but his eyes were trained on Sakura. Sasuke sighed inside his head. _Maybe if I just ask her to dance one time I'll stop staring at her._ Sasuke thought. _No. If I do that that'll just give Naruto here ideas._ Eventually Sasuke decided he would ask Sakura to dance and before he knew it he was walking across the dance floor and actually asking Sakura to dance.



"Umm…I'm not sure I…want to." Came Sakura's reply. And immediately as she had said that had she regretted her words. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Sakura couldn't deny that Naruto was right. She still had feelings for the boy.

"Right." Sasuke said as he began to walk away, more disappointed than he had anticipated.

"Uh Sasuke?" Sakura called out. "I…uh…change my mind."

Sasuke stopped walking and faced Sakura. "Oh." Sasuke hid the happiness in his voice, trying to sound as stoic as ever.

Sakura sucked in her breath. "Yeah. I'll dance with you."

Sasuke held out his arm and Sakura took it….

--00--

Tenten and Naruto watched Sakura and Sasuke at the sidelines. Their dates had, had to leave 15 minutes earlier if they were to get ready for their family trip the next morning. "They've been dancing with each other all night." Tenten commented. It was now 10:48 pm and the Ball was almost over. It ended at 11.

"I knew they liked each other!" Naruto said. His tie now hung loosely around his neck and his suit jacket had been thrown off and was atop the table.

"Well there's no doubt about it. Just look at the way they're gushing over each other." Tenten replied, picking at a pearl on her dress.

"I'm going to go over there." Naruto said slinging his jacket over his left shoulder and walked off.

Tenten nodded but stayed where she was. She wasn't ready to admit to Sakura that she now knew her secret about what she did for the newspaper. And since she was a good friend, Tenten knew not to tell anyone what she knew about the subject…

--00--

A slow song was playing. Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's neck and he in turn had his arms around Sakura's waist. Sasuke felt that he should say something. "Sakura…I'm sorry about Ino. If I ever-"

Sakura cut him off. "Shhh. I know." She whispered.

"You do?" His eyes locked with Sakura's.

Sakura nodded. "I do." And then without thinking, Sakura moved her face closer to Sasuke's. He did the same and before she knew it Sakura was kissing Sasuke. They stayed like that for about a minute until Sakura had to pull back for air. Grinning sheepishly and blushing Sakura said quietly, "Wow."



It hadn't been her first kiss but it most definitely was the best one she'd ever had. Sasuke smiled down at her and carefully tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He didn't know what had made him do what he did next but he couldn't stop himself when he simply said, "Sakura…I love you."

Sakura smiled. "I…I love you too."

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled out, appearing out of nowhere. "I knew it, I _knew_ it! I win the bet!"

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and stared at him. "What bet?"…

**So Sakura finally finds out. A bit cliché of me, I'm sorry. However the next two chapters (the **_**last**_** two chapters) will be even more cliché and predictable so bear with me here people. Read and review. Aloha! (I just realized I've never used Aloha before until now! Isn't it cool that it can mean both hello and good bye?)**


	14. The Drama Begins

**Yo peeps. Second to last chapter here. Whoo! I'm almost done. Anyways, just as a warning, this chapter will probably be **_**very **_**short. Shorter than usual I mean-like maybe even less than a page. But oh well. It might not me depending on how I write it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Answer me Sasuke. _What bet_?" Sakura asked him sternly.

Naruto then just realized what he had done. "Oh…_shit_. Forget I ever said that Sakura…I'm gonna go now!" Naruto began to walk away but Sakura roughly grabbed his arm and brought him back. "Stay here Naruto."

Naruto gulped and stayed put, but silently beckoned Tenten over. Tenten bounded over, sensing trouble. "What's going on?"

Sakura ignored her. "Well are you going to tell me Sasuke or do I have to force it out of you and Naruto?" Sakura threatened.

"Uhh…maybe you should just answer her man." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Naruto had seen what Sakura could do if she was angry and _man_ did she have one _hell _of a right hook.

After a few moments did Sasuke actually open his mouth and begin to speak. "You see…how do I say this? Remember that first night I ever came to one of your dad's Wednesday night things, the beginning of last month? Well that night in your room, Naruto and I made a…bet on whether or not-"

"Stop!" Sakura cut him off. She was seething. "I get it. You and Naruto made a bet on whether or not you could get me to say 'I love you' or something. Is that it?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "It's nothing like-"

"Just shut it! Well you know what? I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura screamed running out of the gym, just as Ino had hours earlier.

People stared and couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly that the most popular guy in school kept on doing to make girls run out of the gym like that, twice in one night.

Tenten being a good friend ran after her, her pearl necklaces swishing back and forth as she ran...

--00--

"Shit, shit, shit_, shit, fucking shit_ Naruto!" Sasuke cursed underneath his breath as he ran his hands through his dark hair. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?" Sasuke screamed at Naruto as they stood in the hallway.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry Sasuke! I really am. I…I didn't _mean_ to—"

"No, of course you didn't!" Sasuke said sarcastically in a fit of forced hysterical laughter.



Naruto stared at his friend warily. "Are you alright man?"

"No I fucking am _not _alright Naruto!" Sasuke shrieked as he slumped onto the ground. "The _one _girl I actually _liked_-_really, really_ liked man- and you had to go and mess things up!"

Naruto sighed and resisted the urge to say "I told you so." Instead Naruto said, "I know man, I know. I'm sorry probably isn't enough, but I want you to know that I really _am_ sorry. I'm an idiot…and I know that."

Sasuke sighed calming down a bit. "You're not an idiot." He said lamely.

Naruto snorted. "No trust me on this one Sasuke: I'm an idiot. You even tell me that like a million times a day."

"Yeah well I'm wrong." Sasuke said pulling his tie off and throwing it on the ground.

Naruto didn't feel like arguing right now. "Whatever you say man. Do you want me to drive you home?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Dude…you're 15. You don't have a license…yet alone a permit…or even a car..."

Naruto grinned. "So? That doesn't mean I don't know how to drive or hijack a car. So how 'bout it?"

"Uh…I think I'll pass." Sasuke said to Naruto's disappointed face. "I'm gonna go call my dad."…

--00--

"I can't believe it!" Sakura cried, splashing water onto her face. "How could he do this to me?" She grabbed a paper towel and blew her nose. "Now I know why he wanted to be my friends before! I was so stupid!"

Tenten stood there next to Sakura in the girl's bathroom, hugging her. "It's okay Sakura. Sasuke's a jackass. He doesn't deserve you."

Tenten kept repeating this to Sakura until it finally sunk in. "You're right Ten. You're right. He is a jackass…thanks."

"No prob." Tenten said with a small smile. She didn't dare mention the Ms. Notorious thing to her-at least not now.

Tenten handed Sakura a paper towel. "Come on Sakura. I'll drive you home."

Sakura nodded and followed Tenten out of the bathroom and into the hallway…

**Well it turned out to be 2 pages on Microsoft Word instead of 1 as I had predicted. Only one more chapter left. That one might be short as well though so I'm going to type it up tonight as well. Read and review. Arriverderci!**


	15. Answers

**And we are here at last! The last chapter! Dun dun dun! I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me even through all my long absences. I'd also like to thank all of you who reviewed-both the good and the bad. Enjoy the last chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"_Beep, beep, beep!_" Sakura's alarm clock began to beep loudly in her ear. Groggily, she got up and hit the snooze button. She got out of bed and stretched and checked the calendar. _Thursday_, _February 14__th__, 2008: Valentine's Day, _it read.

Sakura groaned. Valentine's Day had now become her most hated holiday ever since the events of what took place at the Ball, last year December, two months ago. With a sigh Sakura began to get ready for school…

--00--

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said to Sakura as she jumped into the backseat of Neji's car. Every morning Tenten and her boyfriend would come and pick Sakura up for school.

"Morning." She grumbled to the both of them.

"Look at what Neji got me!" Tenten squealed to Sakura from the front seat as she showed Sakura her wrist. There was a diamond encrusted, silver bracelet on it.

"Nice." Sakura replied grumpily.

"I know!" She gushed. "And look what was carrying it!" Tenten showed Sakura a big White Teddy Bear that was holding a long red, velvet box.

"Cute." Sakura said tonelessly.

"Uh-huh. He also got me chocolates and a bouquet of red roses!" Tenten continued on talking, not noticing the sour mood her friend was in. "Isn't he just great!?" Tenten said as she turned and kissed Neji on the cheek, who was busy concentrating on driving.

"The greatest." Sakura said as she took out her iPod and stuck the head phones in her ears to avoid having to talk to Tenten about Neji and all that annoyingly sick mushy-gushy crap.

She closed her eyes and randomly picked a song. The music came on and Sakura immediately regretted the choice. "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park started playing.

_My insides all turn to ash…_

_So slow…_

_And the weight inside collapsed…_

_So cold…_

_A black wind took them away…_

_From sight…_

_And now the darkness over day…_

_That night…_

Sakura immediately hit pause. She couldn't bear to listen to a song about losing your loved one. What she wanted to listen to was something loud, stupid, and not related to love in any way. Something like "Institutionalized" by Senses Fail or "Let's Have a War" by From Autumn To Ashes would have done it for her. Sakura went back to songs and once again randomly selected another song, hoping for "Institutionalized"."Wherever You Will Go" by Camino Palmero was what she got instead. Sakura couldn't stand listening to this song either and randomly selected another song. _All right! This time I'll get a good song._ "Come Home" by One Republic began to play.

"Argh!" Sakura groaned. Frustrated, she yanked out her ear buds, turned off her iPod and stuffed it in her backpack.

Sakura arrived at school in a really bad mood which only got worse as the day progressed. Everywhere she turned, she saw happy couples together enjoying each other's company. It made Sakura sick. _Why should they all get to be happy? Why do I _always_ have to be miserable? Huh God? Why!? Do you hate me? Why'd you make Sasuke do that to me? I loved him…I still do!_ Before Sakura could stop it, tears began streaming down her face. She hastily wiped them away, but Tenten had already seen them.

"You okay?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's just all these…_couples_ are driving me mad!"

Tenten looked concerned. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" Tenten asked quietly.

Sakura forced herself to laugh. "Don't be silly Ten. I just really hate Valent-"

Sakura froze mid-word. Sasuke had just come into view, looking as unconcerned as ever.

"I…I have to go." Sakura said as she walked away from Tenten.

Tenten had already figured out who Sakura had seen, and there he was a few feet away from her across the hall, with Naruto trying to cheer him up, it seemed. "Right." Tenten said under her breath. "Time to fix this."

--00--

"Please just do it for me Sakura!" Tenten said as she pushed her friend into the computer lab and sat her down at one of the computers during their free period.



"Can't it wait until next week when I reply to the other letters?" Sakura whined as she stubbornly logged onto the school's site.

"No it can't." Tenten said firmly. "Naruto really needed advice pronto."

"So why do I have to go to all this trouble of logging on, when he can just tell me in person?"

"You forget Sakura that I am the only one besides your employer that knows you are Ms. Notorious. Naruto thinks that's who he's writing to, not _you." _Tenten explained.

"But even if I reply to his letter now I doubt he's going to go check the site for the answer that I posted before the newspaper was printed out."

"Don't worry I tell him to check Sakura. Just log in." Tenten pushed.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Whatever." She clicked on the School Newspaper link and went to the staff section and logged on there.

_1 New Message, Ms Notorious,_ her inbox read. Sakura clicked on the link and then on the message.

**Dear Sakura,**

"What the…?" Sakura said as she stared at the screen. "I thought Naruto didn't-" Sakura turned around to find that Tenten had gone. Sakura sat back down confused and scrolled down.

**I know you probably don't want to talk to me, not after what happened at the Ball back in** **December.**

Sakura scrunched her nose up in confusion. _What is he talking about?, _Sakura wondered. She had already forgiven Naruto about his part in the bet and had been talking to him ever since school had resumed in January.

**But I want to talk to you. Very badly. You see there was a misunderstanding then. The bet Naruto and I made wasn't about **_**you**_** per say, but **_**me.**_

Sakura's confusion ended there. It wasn't Naruto's letter she was reading, but _Sasuke's_. _She tricked me._ Sakura thought. _But how did Sasuke know I was-WOW. I'm stupid. Tenten told him obviously. Probably told Naruto too. They'd better not tell anyone!_

Sakura went back to reading the letter.

**You see, Naruto was convinced that I was in love with you. Back then I thought I wasn't so I took the bet on the terms that if by the end of last year I realized I was in love with you and I said so, I would have to walk around the school wearing Naruto's stupid boxers with hearts on them around school for a week, without **

**any pants on. If Naruto lost then he'd be the one who had to wear the boxers. Naruto made it hard on me by saying I had to become friends with you and that I had to ask Ino out. By being you're friend I really got to know you and that's when I realized that I really liked you, back in November. When I had to ask Ino out, it was to see if I could stand being away from you with someone I hated. I couldn't. I tried to talk to you but you ignored me. I figured you were mad about Ino, since Naruto told me that you had a crush on me as well. So on the night of the Ball I saw you standing there by the gym doors. The sight of you took my breath away. I knew I couldn't stand Ino anymore, so I broke up with her. Then I asked you to dance thinking that if I did I'd get over you but eventually I forgot all about the bet. It wasn't until you kissed me that I knew I loved you. And I said so. Unfortunately Naruto decided that very moment to drop in and mention the bet. You misunderstood and said you hated me. I was devastated. **

**I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened. I still love you and I wanted you to know that before I left. And I'd understand if you still don't want to talk to me. **

**-Sasuke**

**P.S.,**

**Happy Valentine's Day. **

Sakura stared at the computer screen for a minute after reading the letter, contemplating what to do. She quietly logged off and left the computer lab. Tenten was waiting outside the lab but Sakura walked right past her. She was looking for someone and had to find him fast before he left to go do whatever it was he had to do. After walking around the whole school, Sakura finally found him by his locker, putting books into his backpack while Naruto talked to him.

Sakura silently walked up to them, not wanting to be heard. She paused for a minute thinking of what to say. She finally decided. "So where are these boxers I've been hearing so much about?"

Sasuke turned around as did Naruto. Sakura stared at Sasuke with a smile waiting for him to answer. "I'm gonna go." Naruto said quietly as he left the two of them alone to go find Tenten.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I said, where are the boxers? I thought you loved me." Sakura said with a silly grin on.

Sasuke smiled and said, "Naruto and I are cutting class to go and buy them now."



"Ah. I see." Sakura said as she took a step closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke also took one step closer to Sakura. "You got my letter then?"

Sakura took a step, "I did."

Sasuke took a step and nodded.

Sakura took a step "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the whole-"

Sasuke cut her off and closed the gap between the two of them. "Shhh. I know."

"You do?"

Sasuke chuckled remembering that this was the same exact conversation they had at the Ball but in reverse, "I do." And with that Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura.

"Awww!" Tenten squealed.

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart. Naruto had come back with Tenten to find them making out.

"I take it you two are alright now?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Sakura said.

"Good. Now come on Sasuke! The store closes soon and it'll take longer to walk since you don't want me to drive!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out of the school with him….

--00--

Sasuke got many strange looks and sniggers as he walked around school the next week with his fuchsia boxers with an assortment of bright blue hearts on them. But Sasuke didn't care. He and Sakura were back on speaking terms and were now actually going out. Although when the principal came out of his office, Wednesday afternoon and reprimanded Sasuke for not wearing any pants for three days straight, Sasuke felt a little relieved at not having to wear the obnoxious boxers much longer as the principle would have suspended Sasuke if he didn't put some pants on.

"Nice boxers today." Sakura said with a laugh coming up behind her boyfriend that afternoon in the parking lot.

"Why thank you." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Are you coming over tonight for poker and whatever game is on?"



Sasuke smiled and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Well that's the end of that. I think the ending could've been better but oh well. I'm just glad to have finished typing as it is now 1:09 am. So once again thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed. I hope you'll all check my other story "21 Blue Post-It's" out and check my profile from time to time about my story for fiction press. So Ciao, ****Ariverderci****, Aloha, ****Auvierdersane****, Au ****revoir****, Sayonara, Adieu, Good bye, So Long, Far Well, That's All Folks!**

**The Great G.I.M. has spoken.**


End file.
